


Intervals 29 - Guilt Trips

by Joy



Series: Intervals [29]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, beast of burden, episodic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Beast of Burden</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervals 29 - Guilt Trips

_...guilt trips..._

Jack was still pissed off.

Daniel blew out a long breath as he remembered what had happened earlier. They'd been getting their blood drawn and he'd simply asked Jack how he was doing. At least Jack had said his peace in a quiet voice.

_"Oh, just peachy, Daniel. I now have first hand knowledge of a pain stick. Thanks so much."_

Daniel hadn't answered. After all, what was the point? He'd gotten them all into trouble so Jack's anger was justified. What bugged him most was that Jack seemed to have forgotten that he had  _also_  taken one of those blasts and his had been much longer in duration. But none of that mattered, did it?

With another slow exhale, he emailed his report to General Hammond, locked up and left his office.

.

Stepping out of the locker room, Daniel ran into Sam.

"Hey," she said, giving him a careful look. "Heading home?"

"Yeah," Daniel answered.

"Me, too."

He looked at her new black leather jacket and pointed. "That looks good on you."

"Thanks."

He started to ask if she'd seen Jack but decided not to. They silently walked to the elevator and Daniel wanted to ask her if what he had done was wrong, but didn't ask that, either. He knew the answer.

After they moved inside the elevator, Sam pressed the button for level 11, then surprised him by asking, "Have you seen Colonel O'Neill?" as the doors closed.

Daniel almost barked out a laugh but cleared his throat instead. "No, why?" He suddenly wondered if there was a reason she was asking.

"Just wondering. You usually leave together." She seemed nervous and Daniel figured that Jack may have snapped at her. He didn't ask, though. It would have made him feel even more guilty.

"He's pissed off at me so it's unlikely that I'll see him for a while."

"I don't think he's  _still_  pissed off, Daniel, and certainly not with you. He just hates it when stuff goes wrong."

"Trust me, Sam. He's pissed off at me. I don't really blame him, I mean, the whole mess was my fault."

Sam gave him a frown. "How was it your fault?"

"We never would have gotten into trouble if I hadn't insisted--"

"Daniel, stop it. You didn't make the decisions."

"No, but I pushed Jack into it."

Sam made a face at him. "Are you ever going to stop blaming yourself for things that go wrong?"

"Sam."

"Daniel, things won't always turn out like you want. You can't save everyone."

"I know that," he said, snapping, then gave her an apologetic look.

The elevator opened up and they moved to the next one, travelling up to the garage level in silence. When he started for his Jeep, Sam touched his arm and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"You wanna come over?"

"No. I don't think I'm good company." His tone sort of made his point.

"I'm not cooking," she offered.

"Thanks," he said, appreciating that she was trying. "And thanks for not being mad at me."

"There's no reason for me to be angry at you, Daniel. Teal'c isn't, and Colonel O'Neill isn't, either."

Daniel gave her a tolerant look and touched her arm. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sam."

~

The ring startled him and Jack felt for the phone in his jacket. "O'Neill," he answered, his eyes trained on the road.

_"Sir, it's Carter."_

"What's up, Carter?"

_"Sir, are you going to see Daniel?"_

"Why?"

_"Well, sir, I was talking to him when we left the mountain and...he's blaming himself."_

"For cryin' out loud," Jack cringed. He knew Daniel would do that, just as he also knew that his own actions had a lot to do with it. He had been mad. Very mad. But after he'd calmed down and thought about it, he really couldn't stay mad. He may have had to endure some rather nasty treatment, but he hadn't been alone. Daniel's 'shock treatment' had gone on longer than his own. Remembering that had lessened Jack's anger. He also couldn't stay mad at Daniel for following his conscience, just like he always did. Besides, what would be the point? It'd be about as futile as railing against nature.

_"Sir, what happened wasn't his fault."_

"I know that, Carter," he said as he stopped at a red light. "Anything else?"

_"No, sir. Goodnight, sir."_

"Goodnight, Carter."

.

Jack knocked twice and waited, unsure of his reception, though he'd gone through a few scenarios, including conversations. When Daniel opened the door, however, Jack's heart sank. The man was  _not_  a happy camper.

Daniel rolled his eyes and held up a hand. "If you're here to bitch at me, save it. It's nothing I haven't already told myself." He turned round, heading back for the kitchen.

Jack closed the front door and hung up his coat. He started to respond but from the kitchen, Daniel continued.

"I know I screwed up, Jack, and I'm sorry. But I'll tell you something right now. I'm not going to keep saying I'm sorry. So...let's just accept that this mission was a fuck up and move on."

Jack cringed as he heard the words. Jesus, the guy had a definite guilt trip going.

Okay. Plan B.

Finding Daniel at the kitchen sink, washing potatoes, he moved up behind him, pressing his crotch against Daniel's ass as his hands slid over his crotch. Jack firmly caressed his lover as his lips ran along Daniel's neck. Feeling Daniel lean into his touch, he took that as a good sign and upped the ante by gently nipping Daniel's ear.

Daniel hissed.

"Have I got your attention, Doctor Jackson?" Jack asked, knowing he had.

"I think so," Daniel whispered, forgetting completely about the potato and the vegetable brush he'd dropped in the sink. He tilted his head back as he involuntarily thrusted his hips forward, asking for more. "Thought you were mad," he said just as Jack stopped his caresses and turned him around.

"I was, Daniel, but I got over it after I thought it through." He brushed a thumb over Daniel's lips and kissed him, nibbling over his lower lip. "If I can do that," he said softly, "so can you. It's not your fault." As if it would prove it, he slipped his tongue between parted lips, loving the fact that Daniel was already panting. He wanted more and began mapping out the warm, wet mouth.

With his wet fingers, Daniel combed through Jack's hair, pulling him in, deepening the kiss. A leg hooked around Jack's knee, holding him there as Daniel rubbed against him.

Pulling back just enough to speak, his lips still in contact with Daniel's, Jack asked, "You wanna talk about it?" He rubbed his now-hard cock against Daniel's groin.

"Not really," Daniel answered, responding to the movement by biting at Jack's lips.

"You wanna finish making dinner?" he asked, biting back.

"Not right at this moment, no," Daniel replied. He illustrated his words by pulling Jack's shirt from his trousers.

"Ah," Jack smiled, untucking Daniel's shirt from his jeans. "So we're good then?"

"We are now," Daniel told him, his voice lowering, getting that husky tone that Jack just loved hearing.

"Good." His fingers were already unbuttoning his lover's jeans and sliding the zipper down. Brushing the back of his fingers over the hard outline in Daniel's briefs, he smiled at Daniel's sharp intake of breath. "Like that?" he asked, getting ready to go to his knees.

Daniel stopped him. "Yes, but not on your knees, Jack. They've been through enough."

Jack groaned, thought about it, decided Daniel was right - and made a note that that would be funny later - and moved backward, pulling Daniel by a belt loop toward the kitchen table. He slid out the chair at the end of the table and sat down, pulling Daniel to him, his mouth just higher than belt height. He'd have to bend down, but with Daniel's erection, and the fact that it had been a week since they'd had any sort of contact, he didn't think it would be a hindrance. Certainly not for him. Yanking Daniel's jeans and briefs over his hips and freeing his target, Jack bent his head, biting and mouthing the soft skin of Daniel's abdomen. His tongue trailed a wet line up to his navel and began circling, teasing.

Daniel hissed and ran his fingers through Jack's hair. "Damn," he managed.

"Oh yeah," Jack smiled. Cupping bared, warm buttocks, he stiffened his tongue and drew another a teasing line down toward his goal, finding the head and giving it just the briefest swipe. Daniel's hips jerked and he smiled even more. "You like that?" he asked.

"Yes," Daniel shuddered as warm, wet lips touched the head of his cock and that delicious tongue described circles over his skin. "Damn you," he added, closing his eyes.

"So hot," Jack breathed, encircling the shaft with one hand while sliding the other between Daniel's legs, caressing his balls and teasing the section of skin that lead to the cleft of his lover's ass. Daniel gasped quietly and spread his knees, trying to give Jack better access.

"Oh yeah, you want it," Jack whispered before taking the head of Daniel's cock into his mouth, mouthing it like someone sucking on a popsicle.

Daniel's hands left Jack's head and grabbed hold of the back of the chair. "Jesus, Jack," he said, his voice breaking as Jack's tongue did weird and wonderful things. Encouraged to thrust, Daniel did so, groaning as Jack teased, refusing to swallow him.

"Just drawing it out, Daniel," he said, and proved it by tonguing the slit.

"Sweet bastard," Daniel told him, loving every damned minute of it. He dropped his head back and closed his eyes, prepared to endure anything and everything Jack was willing to give him...

And practically jumped out of his jeans when the phone - right next to them on the wall - rang. Making a cursing sound, Daniel reached to answer.

"Don't answer that," Jack warned, making another popsicle suck.

Trying to slow his panting, Daniel swallowed and said, "It could be the base."

"Let the machine get it." Two skin-prickling licks followed.

"Machine's off," Daniel said, his voice cracking.

Jack made a noise of irritation, followed quickly by Daniel. On the fifth ring, he picked up.

"Hello," he said, trying to sound normal but his voice had an edge to it.

_"Hey, Daniel."_

Daniel groaned. "Hey, Sam."

_"What's wrong?"_

"Nothing, what's up?" he said hurriedly.

"Besides you," Jack whispered, bringing a finger to his mouth and returning the spit-slick digit to Daniel's sphincter.

Daniel's eyes widened as the finger teased the puckered hole, rubbing in circles.

_"Have you seen the Colonel yet?"_

"Oh yeah, Sam. He's here."

He groaned again.

_"Daniel?"_

"Sorry, but Jack's..." Inhalation of breath and his cock was now halfway inside Jack's mouth. "...giving me a massage and he's being..." Another inhale. "...rather brutal about it."

_"Put him on."_

"Um...Jack, she wants to talk to you."

Cool air hit Daniel's cock, making him shiver. "Tell her I'm busy and I'm not removing my hands." To prove it, he twisted the shaft with one hand and with the other, inserted just the tip of his finger, moving it back and forth, side to side.

Daniel couldn't hold back the gasp. "Sam, he's not..." Gasp. "Did you..." Groan. "...really need to talk to him?"

_"No, not really, Daniel..."_

Whatever else Sam said was barely registered.

Jack hated it that Daniel hadn't immediately told Sam to fuck off - although a lot more kindly - so he decided he needed to get Daniel's attention - again.

"I'll call you back!" Daniel said rapidly, cutting her off and throwing the phone in the direction of the cradle. Jack's finger plunged inside and reached directly for his prostate. With several quick in-outs and some brief, hard sucking, Daniel came hard, thrusting repeatedly in two directions, unable to help it as he shouted his response.

.

Sam looked at the receiver and a fierce blush colored her face.

"What?" Janet asked.

With wide eyes, Sam turned and handed Janet the phone. Putting it to her ear, Janet heard panting and a loud voice. Daniel's voice.

_"Yes, Jesus, oh Jesus! Jack!"_

Her mouth dropped open and a flush of arousal coursed quickly through her. She bit her lips and let out a snort of laughter.

Sam's eyes became even bigger and she grabbed at the phone, realizing that Janet didn't know...till now. "Oh shit!"

Janet's eyes became devilish and she pressed the speaker button and hung up the receiver.

More panting was heard, then muffled, low voices that they couldn't understand. They listened for a few minutes until guilt overwhelmed Sam and she reached out to disconnect the call.

Janet caught her hand. "No, don't."

"Janet!" Sam said, shocked.

"Really, Sam. How good a doctor would I be if I  _hadn't_  noticed during the bi-annual rectal exams?"

"You knew?" Sam asked, suddenly indignant. "For how long?"

"Two years."

Sam eyed her.

"Though I suspected it was going on for longer."

Sam nodded. "They've been together for four."

"I'll assume it's serious?"

Sam nodded. She was about to ask Janet how she'd suspected but their attention was suddenly diverted by the sound of Jack's voice over the speaker.

_"Oh God, yes."_

Bright red faces greeted the sound and neither Janet nor Sam could move. They remained mesmerized, fascinated by the sounds of Jack, their commander, making noises of pleasure - but the kicker was knowing that it was  **Daniel**  who was making him sound that way.

"Oh my god," Sam whispered. She suddenly wondered what  _exactly_  the men were doing and her blush worsened as her mind went straight into the gutter.

Janet noticed and her mischievousness bit hard. She smiled, then mouthed, "blow job". Sam's mouth dropped open again and stayed there. Soon after, Jack's next words confirmed it.

_"God, Daniel."_

Daniel moaned loudly.

 _"Yeah! Right there, right...there...oh god..."_  Words stopped, replaced by harsh panting sounds. Then, a loud groan that sent chills down the spines of both women.

Neither woman moved. After a moment, Janet whispered, "Jesus Christ, gay sex is hot."

Sam groaned.

Janet looked at Sam's red cheeks and smirked. "What?"

"How the hell am I gonna be able to look either of them in the face again?"

Janet smiled. "Just put things into perspective, Sam. Trust me, you'll cope with it easily."

"Yeah, right." Sam swallowed and reached for the disconnect button. "I think I need a cigarette."

"You don't smoke," Janet grinned.

"Whatever."

.

"Fuckin' A, Daniel," Jack said, trying to catch his breath.

Daniel smiled smugly, then spied the phone receiver dangling from its cord. He walked over on his knees and handed it to Jack to hang up. Jack put it to his ear before hanging up. He always did that. It was habit. And because he did that, he heard the distinctive click...and froze.

"Daniel..."

"What?"

"I just heard a click."

Daniel gave his imitation of a deer caught in the headlights. "Oh no."

Depressing the button and getting a dial tone, Jack dialed Sam's number as Daniel got to his feet.

_"Carter."_

"Carter?"

Her throat cleared, followed by dead silence.

Jack closed his eyes and handed Daniel the phone. "She heard."

An evil grin came over Daniel's face. "Get an education, Sam?" he asked, getting a stern frown from Jack.

 _"She sure did, honey,"_  came Janet's voice.

"What?" Jack asked as he saw the flush rise to Daniel's cheeks.

"Janet heard."

"Shit."

Daniel heard whispering and could've sworn he picked up the word,  _payback_ , in there somewhere.

Then...

Panting, moaning, groaning, and several  _Oh, yeah's_  for good measure. He smirked and put the phone on speaker. Jack listened and his face changed from frowning, to surprise, and back to frowning.

"For cryin' out loud," he said and leaned toward the speaker. "Very funny, Carter, Fraiser, but if the two of you are going to playact, put more heart into it."

More panting and then...kissing sounds.  _"Who said we're playacting?"_  asked Janet just before the phone went dead.

Daniel and Jack stared at each other with wide eyes, then shook their heads and said, "Nahhhhhh."

 

~

End


End file.
